


Periwinkle

by lunartear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy couple is happy, M/M, Seasalt family happy, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartear/pseuds/lunartear
Summary: Something started bubbling in Saïx as he heard that. They thought of him with a silly creature as that. Why…? He's certain that it's a joke for the most part with no significance behind the statement but… it still had an effect on him. Hmm… He doesn't understand.It does trigger a memory of his childhood with Axel -- Lea.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Periwinkle

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa on Twitter for @Nimsaysno !!
> 
> I'm so sorry it's extremely late but I hope you had happy holidays and enjoy this!! I put a lot of love into it 😭😭
> 
> Seasalt family forever...!!
> 
> The reason why I picked 'Periwinkle' for a title is because it means sweet and pleasant memories.. ;)

As long as Saïx could remember, Axel always seemed to love the holidays and all the traditions that were wrapped in the winter season. Playing in the snow (which didn’t occur in The World That Never Was as far as he was aware), decorating a tree… with odd, colorful adornment, opening patterned boxes and packages. He couldn’t quite recall what the purpose of said celebrations was for but something about Axel’s unexpected yet familiar excitement allowed Saïx to give him a pass and silently indulge in the sight before him. He hardly stepped in, allowing Axel to orchestrate the new celebration to commence with the help of the fellow Organization members that wanted to participate. 

He will simply allow Axel to lead these festivities, lending a helping hand whenever he wasn’t swamped with mission paperwork.

Not that Saïx would admit it or come to fully comprehend that he feels excited to see the end results of Axel’s yammerings and determination actions. For once, he seemed motivated and avidly attempting to try to achieve a goal for once. Why should Saïx put an end to his rather harmless actions? He saw no reason to.

* * *

Axel spoke of a strange plant that hangs over a door frame. There was a ritual associated with the plant that says the two under it have to ‘kiss’ when it has berries growing on it. What's the point..? What does it signify? Why is it bad luck if one denies the action? What if the person is a stranger or doesn’t requite romantic feelings…? All too many questions but the tradition is something he’s heard of before but never understood. He does recall reading novels, when younger, where two would kiss under said plant… 

**"Come on, Saaaaaïx,"** Axel whines a bit with his bottom lip curling into a pout. How annoying to see a grown man throwing a fit like a child not getting his way. It was a scene he’s seen play out in some of the worlds he’s visited.

It wasn't like they _haven't_ before but it being on-demand to avoid bad luck and to follow a holiday tradition… outside of their rooms felt… embarrassing. Scandalous even. It wasn't a secret by any means what their relationship is but they weren't openly displaying affection for everyone to witness. Not that everyone was gathered at the moment to view the action but the feeling was there despite… it only being him and Axel in the room. It felt naked, too open, too vulnerable to display affection out here.

The giant toddler urges him with fish lips, puckering and humming, leaning towards him. He even cackles when Saïx snaps out of his internal monologue and plague of questions and muses. Woe is him.

Of course, Axel wins.

Saïx grips a callused yet soft hand to Axel's chin to angle him just right, their lips pressing together. It's not a long kiss but long enough to get the point across, to ward away any 'bad luck' that was waiting to pounce if said kiss was denied.

Axel's expression shifts between embarrassment and surprise, not fully anticipating that Saïx would follow through. It didn't last long before it was replaced with his well-known grin and coupled with an arm around his shoulders. " **They should have a lot of good luck comin' their way now,”**

An elbow jabs into the red head's side playfully before scuffing and walking off.

* * *

There were two big bright brown eyes staring at Saïx when ripping off the flashy wrapping paper. He didn't quite understand what it was because the thing staring at him wasn't _human_. Not even shaped like a human or a vassal like a Nobody. It was simply… a yellow blob wearing goggles, sprouts of hair, and blue pants and shirt. He couldn't comprehend the sight before him and it showed visibly with his flat expression and body language.

Axel, on the other hand, was getting a kick out of his reaction, incapable of holding in his smile and snickerings ever since the box was placed into his hands. Even when he spoke, his words were delivered through his grin, the words coated with giddiness. He clearly has been waiting for a long time to give him this particular gift. 

Glad to know someone was enjoying himself. He wanted to know what the punchline was or what this _thing_ was. The joke was lost on him. 

Saïx simply had to make eye contact with Axel briefly for him to start explaining. **"Hayner and the Twilight gang showed us this lovely… creature and thought he was perfect for you. Isn't he cute? You should put it on!"**

He… isn't the type to reject a gift despite it clearly being a gag. It didn't help to see Roxas and Xion next to Axel, clearly excited to see him put it on. Xion's expression was more of an earnest excitement while Roxas' was excitement was laced with smug amusement.

With a sigh, Saïx pulls the mostly light blue sweater and patterns over his Organization jacket. It was a bit snug, as expected, but… soft. He internally decided he could wear it to bed whenever it got too cold. His hand started feeling the inside of the sleeve to take in its softness. Something akin to… a kitten’s fur. Not that he has pet any recently. Or at all.

Not that he would openly describe the sweater as such. 

They were all waiting for Saïx’s proper verbal response, whether it be snide, disgust or however he was going to react. _He_ didn't even know how to react. He simply tears his eyes away from the yellow being staring straight through them with its wide grin.

 **"It's… interesting,"** Saïx clearly doesn't hate it, thumbing his sleeve, and trying to comprehend _what_ to make of the gift. 

Xion chimes in, **"I think it's cute! It looks great on you. I'm so glad it fits!"** She claps her hands together to emphasize her excitement.

 **"Brings out the yellow in your eyes,"** Roxas comments with a slight touch of snark in his voice.

A puff of a laugh comes out of Axel, **"It's a gift from all of them."** He gestures to them with his hands, **"I hope you like it! They thought of him when they saw it,"**

Something started bubbling in Saïx as he heard that. They thought of him with a silly creature as that. Why…? He's certain that it's a joke for the most part with no significance behind the statement but… it still had an effect on him. Hmm… He doesn't understand.

It does trigger a memory of his childhood with Axel -- Lea.

* * *

Lea and Isa were exchanging gifts. It was time for Isa to open Lea's gift. He couldn’t recall what his former self gave Lea but he seemed happy with what it was. He could hardly sit still as he waited for Isa to open his gift.

 **“Open it! Open it!”** Lea demanded with his hands balled into fists as he bangs them onto his knees, chanting, urging him to rip the wrapping paper into shreds. He clearly wrapped the present with… his craftsmanship shining with lack of experience, but it didn’t make it less endearing. He didn’t want to destroy the paper and all the effort and time that went into concealing the gift. It meant a lot to him.

Without further hesitation, Isa started to tear away the wrapping paper, keeping it in a neat pile to save for later. 

What was revealed was a drawing of him and Lea, framed in a hand-man Sea Salt popsicle stick frame, blue glitter glue piecing it together. 

The drawing was of Lea and him holding hands, smiling, with Sea Salt ice cream in the other hand. In the background was Ansem's Castle -- the promised place. The place where their lives would change forever. They were standing in the garden with vivid green grass and flowers at their feet.

The frame was stained partially sea green from where the ice cream was. The frame’s face had squiggly lines on all its sides as a form of decoration to fill the empty space. 

On the back of the frame is tapped on ‘winner’ popsicle stick. He pulled it off to examine it. It looks like the real thing. It wasn't Lea's handwriting to pass off as a winner stick. In the corner, Lea scribbled a note: Merry Christmas Isa! From your best friend ever Lea!

Lea was scratching at the back of his head, an idle habit he’s always had, unable to fully look at Isa. **“Soooo…? Whatcha think…?”**

His vision of the memory starts to blur as he finds himself in Lea’s arms, hugging him. **“I love it! Thank you! I’ll treasure it always!”** The last thing he could feel was the warmth of being in his arms.

* * *

The scene, and people before him, fills him with warmth like in his memories. It was a pleasant feeling that Saïx could get used to despite the questions bubbling in his mind about these feelings associated with his memories. He would rather focus on the pleasant moment unraveling before him, pushing the noise out of his mind to live in the moment for once.


End file.
